I Want You to Want Me
by beanybaby
Summary: She's a party girl who is going to be traveling with her dad till she can make something of herself but whens she's there she finds love, friendship, and just plain lust. John Cena/OC/Batista, Undertaker, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy..


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the superstars or the song and artist I only own the OCs.

I was walking around with my dark brown wavy hair in low pig tails .My hair was pretty long to about my elbow if it was down so it made me look cute. I was sporting a white sleeveless shirt that showed off my breasts and some holed light blue jeans with white sandals. I was suppose to be looking for my daddy since he did call like 20 minutes ago but I was so effin lost I thought it was funny at first but now I was really starting to get annoyed at all these damn hallways. I finally saw John, he was like my best friend and I haven't exactly seen him in forever. So I just ran for it and jumped on his back.

"Johnny!" he jumped at first not really knowing what was going on, I'm sure he thought he was being raped ha ha.

"Hey Britt, what tha fuck you doin here I didn't know you was comin." I jumped off his back and sat down on the black cart that had the WWE logo on it.

"Yea well I got bored stayin home with momma and listening to her talk nonstop bout this cute guy she wants to set me up with." I said while I rolled my eyes, no matter what momma always wanted to set me up with someone. Sometimes it got to the point where if I didn't intervene she would invite the poor dude to stay at the house. I know my momma wants me to be happy and not end up alone but jeze I'm only 19 years old I have my whole life ahead of me. "Plus daddy wanted me to come see him sicne yall are in town."

He just shook his head "Seriously, I don't see why your mom does that she knows once your dad sees em that he will scare tha poor guy away." John knew all to well that I haven't dated one guy with out it ending where my dad scares the dude away.

"Yea well it's her life mission to set me up with a guy and I'm not gonna kill her by saying no, I'ma just let her have her fun now. I kno she will give up sooner or later" I said as I started texting on my phone. John just sat there with me.

"I don't see how you survived living with her all these years." To him my momma was a nosey old woman but to me my momma was the best momma in the world.

"Ok well I love her and that's the end of it, now do you know where my daddy is cause he called like forever ago and I still haven't found him." I jumped off the cart and watched him scratch his head while I got done texting my friend Emily and put the phone in my pocket.

"Yea I think he's in his locker room. Follow me," he said as he grabbed my hand "and by the way he aint gonna like you in that shirt you sure you don't want to change?" he questioned staring at my chest.

"Yea and I don't think he will like you staring at my boobs John." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever I wasn't staring at your boobs your just paranoid or something." He stated as he came to a door with the name plate Undertaker on he knocked I couldn't help but stare at his ass it was just waitin to be squeezed, I couldn't resist myself. I squeezed his ass and looked the other way trying to not look suspicious.

"What the fuck Britt?" he said as he turned around holdin his ass,I turned and I just looked at him like 'what?' " I ain't stupid I knew it was you." Just then the door opened reveling my daddy.

"Hey daddy." He took one look at us then at our hands that were still connected.

"I didn't miss something did I?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

I just busted out laughing, John was sexy and everything but I would never have sex with him. John just gave me a look telling me 'ok ok it wasn't that funny' look and I shut up. "Please John and me? Are you crazy?" Daddy just gave me a look like 'what do you think.'

"Anyway where have you been I called you 30 minutes ago?"

"Sorry it was all John's fault." I spoke looking innocent. John's face was priceless though, he had his mouth opened and shook his head pointing at me.

"No she being the dumb one here musta gotten lost, I'm the one who got her here. So kill her."

"Tattle tale, jeze." John just stuck his tounge out at her.

"Ok ok kids god Britt I needa talk to you for a bit. She'll see you later Cena." He pulled me into his locker room and closed the door.

Mark sat his daughter down and looked down at her. He has just gotten off the phone with her mother after she begged him to get her to do something with her life because to her all Britt seemed to want to do was party and shit like getting drunk. He didn't like that at all cause that's how teens get pregnant these days and he didn't want that happening to her. He just decided he would keep her on the road with him where he knew she was safe.

Mark knew his daughter was gonna have a blast at this idea but he hated it, he knew there was all these hormone enraged men walking around.

"Britt I talked to your mother and she said you been drinking, what have I told you about that?"

"It was just for fun we wasn't even completely wasted, just a couple beers." She said in a kinda raspy voice. ( if you don't know what I mean just listen to the song by lady gaga called Nothing else to say(eh eh ) and listen to her voice).

"Damnit Britt I told you no drinking that doesn't mean 1 beer or 2 it means none. Now, I was thinking that you could stay with me, you know travel a little, get in shape at the gym with me just till you find out what you wanna do." He said as he ran a hand threw his jet black hair.

"Cool, so do I get my own room or do I gotta share with you cause if that's the case then no cause I think I might die if I had to, your farts stink like shit, and I don't wanna die in my sleep. She showed off that innocent smile and it got him every time no matter what she did, it would always get her outta trouble with him, her mother was always annoyed that he wouldn't punish her, maybe that's why they got that divorce or maybe it was her sleeping with the neighbor but he would never let Britt know that.

"I can get you your own but I want you to get a connecting one with me so I can keep an eye on you missy."

"okie dokie so I guess I gotta go pack now?"

"Yea I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow kiddo."

"ok see ya there." She said while she hugged him and made her way out the door.

She walked out of his locker room and started to make her way to the back exit that was straight ahead but she turned around quickly as she felt someone yank on her arm.

"Hey John guess what."

"What he tore your ass up bout that shirt, I told you to change but you just don't listen." He said waving a finger in her face with a goofy grin on his.

"No goof ball I'ma be stayin on the road with yall for a while."

"Sweet I get to torture you more, can't pass that up."

She just rolled her eyes whatever I'll see ya tomorrow." She said as she walked off to her car. Cena just watched her go, well watched her ass go.

"God Cena stop starin at my ass."

He was shook outta his trance and yelled "Yea you wish baby." He walked in after he saw her flick him off and drive off. No matter how they acted towards each other they always knew it was just for fun and that they always had each others backs.

"Hey momma, you didn't have to tell daddy I drank." She walked into the house and found her mother in the dinning room drinking some tea and reading a book.

She looked up. "Well you shouldn't have been in the first place and second did your daddy tell you his plan for your punishment?"

"Yea, ima be traveling with him for a while so I don't get in trouble I guess." She walked to the fridge and got a coke.

"My god he doesn't punish you at all does he, fine fine whatever have fun just don't get pregnant or do anything you will regret that's exactly how I met your father."

"I won't jeze now can you help me pack my stuff cause I aint so good at packin?"

"Yea, just let me get your pink suitcase down from the storage closet I'll be up in a minute."

After they packed her suitcase Britt went to bed. She was supposed to wake up at 5 so her dad could pick her up and have breakfast then get on the early flight.

A/N:so what ya think? I know I know I haven't done anything with my other stories but that's cause yall never review enough but im hopin yall will like this one ive been thinking about it for a while and just now started writing it. If yall submit atleast 10 I'll continue but I need that much I really need yall to tell me yall like it cause I don't wanna write if yall don't want to read it plz review.


End file.
